Glad It's You
by stephfarrow94
Summary: Ukitake and Rukia have been dating for a while now, and they decide it's finally time to take that big step in the relationship. Ukitake X Rukia, UkiRuki, lemon, probably PWP, virginal Ukitake. First time writing a straight pairing, so reviews will be greatly appreciated.


**A/N This is one of the first straight lemons I've ever actually written. Most of it was written on my iPhone and beta'd by my good friend, JALU, so forgive us if we have missed anything that should be fixed. **

**There's not enough UkiRuki in this world, sadly. I would like to work on my skills with these kind of things and put more out there. Please review so I can see where my level is at :) **

The first time that Rukia had been asked out by her Captain, she didn't know what to think. It was true she had always had a crush on the sickly male, but had never dreamt her feelings would be reciprocated.

But here she was, on her third date with the white-haired Shinigami. They were sitting at a restaurant together in the Living World, conversing softly as they ate their meals.

"How is Byakuya traveling?" Ukitake asked before he sipped at his tea.

"He's good." Rukia nodded before she frowned at a particular thought. "He doesn't approve of me dating my Captain, though."

Ukitake laughed cheerily. "Does he forget that he is dating his own lieutenant?"

Rukia shrugged. "Honestly, I think Nii-Sama is just worried that I'll get hurt. But then again, he did say that he's glad that it's you and not someone who would just take advantage of me."

"I'm glad he recognizes I'm not like that." Ukitake smiled as he moved to put his arm around Rukia. "I love you very much, Rukia."

"I love you, too." The Kuchiki leant up and placed a kiss on her Captain's cheek. "If you're finished eating, we should head back to the barracks. There was still a fair bit of paperwork left over for us that will be better off finished while we have the time."

Ukitake nodded. He stood up and moved to the counter with Rukia behind him, handing over the money with his usual smile.

It didn't take the two long to return back to Soul Society and enter the Thirteenth Division office. Ukitake sat at his desk and pulled Rukia onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around the Kuchiki and kissed her temple.

"Does Byakuya know that we have done sexual acts together already?" Ukitake asked.

Rukia nodded. "He was a bit upset but I told him that I am old enough to do what I want with you."

Ukitake laughed. "I know how he feels; I was an over-protective brother once. It's a hard thing to know that your siblings have grown up, but he'll get over it."

Rukia squirmed in her boyfriend's lap. She turned and placed her lips over the older man's, giggling softly as a hot tongue licked at her lips. She opened her mouth, giving the white-haired man entrance. When they broke apart for air, Ukitake stared lovingly into Rukia's eyes.

Ukitake reached out and brushed a strand of her out of Rukia's eyes. He leant back in, kissing his young lieutenant again. Rukia moaned in a soft manner and moved her hips, unintentionally rocking against the man's own.

Ukitake groaned and pulled away, a faint colouring appearing on his cheeks. He kissed Rukia's forehead as he started to move his own hips in time with Rukia's. He let out soft cries as he felt himself hardening; he was a vocal lover, something that Rukia enjoyed immensely.

"Rukia…" Ukitake whispered as Rukia's small hand slipped inside his hakama. He groaned and bucked his hips. "Please…I-I want more…"

"Do you like this?" A devious smirk crossed Rukia's face as she gripped the hardening length. She felt herself becoming aroused as Ukitake moaned and nodded. "Does it feel good?"

"Oh…" Ukitake threw his head back as Rukia's hand started to pump him slowly. He gulped, trying to drown his noises of pleasure. "R-rukia…! I-I…!"

"You can cum." Rukia's smirk widened as she increased her pace. "I know you want to. What do you want to do?"

"I want to…" Ukitake moaned again as he felt himself coming ever closer to completion.

Rukia squeezed the base of Ukitake's cock in a playful manner. "You have to tell me what you want or else I won't let you cum."

"…I want to cum…" Jūshirō whispered, embarrassed at his own words. He naturally didn't have a filthy mouth, but Rukia made him do things that no one else could.

Rukia giggled. She released her grip on her Captain and allowed the man to orgasm. She pulled her hand away as the man's sticky seed shot out faster and harder this time than any of the other times she had touched him.

Rukia lifted her hand, staring the frail man in the eyes as she licked the white fluid off it. Jūshirō gulped and licked his lips, his erection returning almost instantly.

"Do you want more?" Rukia knew what the answer would be; Ukitake was a very hungry person when it came to sexual touches, probably because he was only now experiencing them after two thousand years of loneliness. Until Rukia, he had never had a lover as his Captain's duties kept him busy and Shunsui was the only one who wasn't afraid of touching him until Rukia came along.

Rukia smiled as she helped her Captain out of his shihakusho. She shed her own next and laid the frail Shinigami on the ground.

Ukitake moaned as Rukia's lips travelled from his lips, down his body and then placed a kiss on his hard member. His breath caught in his throat, anxiously anticipating the moment Rukia would swallow him whole.

"R-rukia!" Ukitake cried out as he was engulfed by the hot cavern. His eyes widened and his hips started to spasm. "Rukia!"

Rukia hummed softly, sending vibrations along the man's shaft. She smirked inwardly as this elicited a new response; Ukitake bucking his hips as if his life depended on it. She held her head still as the pale Shinigami thrust in and out of her mouth, glad that she didn't have a gag reflex.

"R-rukia…!" Ukitake gasped continuously as he bucked his hips wildly, wanting – no, _needing – _more.

The Kuchiki reached out and placed her hands on her Captain's hips, holding him still. She felt the body beneath hers trembling, weakly trying to fight against her hold. She pulled her mouth off of the sick Shinigami and smiled at him.

"You're too close, Jyuushiro," Rukia said. "It's my turn now. I want your mouth on me."

Ukitake's breath hitched at these words. He let out a loud groan as he felt himself drowning in his orgasm. Rukia laughed and leant down, lapping at his now-dirtied skin.

"You're so beautiful, Jyuushiro." Rukia connected her lips with her lover's, allowing Ukitake to taste himself on her lips.

"As are you…" Ukitake whispered when they broke apart. "I love you so much…"

"I love you, too."

Rukia laid down next to Jūshirō, smiling as the older Shinigami got onto his hands and knees and crawled on top of her. She sighed happily as her lover rested his weight on top of her and accepted the kiss.

The Kuchiki made a soft noise as lips sucked at her throat. She lay still, feeling sword-calloused hands rubbing down her sides, sliding over her stomach before coming to rest on her breasts.

The fingers that played with her erect nubs were soon joined by Ukitake's mouth, first taking in the left one and sucking on it, swirling his tongue around it before he moved to the right. Rukia groaned at the sensations and reached out, tangling her fingers in the long, silky white locks of hair.

Ukitake removed his lips from the girl's breasts and instead placed them at his lieutenant's sex. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to do. He flicked his tongue out against Rukia's pleasure spot, drawing breathless moans from the Kuchiki.

Rukia raised her hips, shoving herself into the male's face. Ukitake didn't seem to mind; he grazed the small nub with his teeth the way Shunsui had taught him before he lapped at it like a thirsty kitten.

"Jyuushiro…" Rukia moaned. "Ahh…! J-jyuushiro…!"

Ukitake's hand travelled down the girl's body. He slipped a finger inside of Rukia, massaging her inner walls. Rukia threw her head backwards, crying out; for someone who had only been sexually intimate with the one person a handful of times, Jyuushiro certainly knew what he was doing.

"I want to…" a dark blush covered Jyuushiro's cheeks as he ducked his head. "…I want to go all the way."

Rukia nodded, a devious smirk on her face. "Sounds good to me."

Jyuushiro smiled as he pulled his fingers out and instead lined himself up at his lover's entrance. He pushed the tip of his head in, knowing that he didn't have to be careful with Rukia as she had been with Renji before they started dating.

Rukia held her breath as Jyuushiro slipped in slowly, surprised that he wasn't going wild; she had thought that he, as a virgin, would have gone all out.

"Rukia…!" Jyuushiro groaned as he slowly started to pump himself in and out of Rukia. He didn't want to be rough with her; he wanted to show his love through his ministrations.

Rukia reached up and wrapped her arms around her Captain's neck, her nails digging into his pale skin. She moaned as he brought her immense pleasure that threatened to drown her.

Jyuushiro moaned at the girl's actions and slightly increased the pace of his thrusts. He had never felt such pleasure before, and he felt as if it were overwhelming him.

The frail man let out a loud cry as he felt his balls tightening during his release.

"Cum, Jyuushiro..." Rukia purred as she leant down and fondled the man's sac. "You know you want to."

Jyuushiro's eyes squeezed shut as his breathing became as erratic as his thrusts.

"A-ah...!" Jyuushiro coughed slightly as he rode out his orgasm. He slumped over the body beneath him, panting heavily as his weak body gave out.

"Can you go another round?" Rukia whispered as she ran her hand through Jyuushiro's white hair; she knew she had to be considerate of the fact that Jyuushiro's body was weaker than most people's and tired easily.

Jyuushiro nodded. He pushed his upper body off of Rukia's and kissed her passionately.

"Will you..." Jyuushiro blushed and looked away, "...e-erm..."

Rukia laughed and reached up, stroking her lover's cheek. She smiled before she spoke. "You want me to ride you?"

Jyuushiro's cheeks darkened as he nodded in a modest manner.

Rukia smiled wider. "Of course I will."

Jyuushiro smiled and rolled off the girl so that he was sprawled on his back, awaiting Rukia's loving ministrations.

The white-haired Captain moaned as Rukia ran a hand along his length, pumping him back into full hardness.

"Are you ready?" Rukia whispered, breathing into the man's ears.

Shivers ran down Jyuushiro's spine as he nodded. He lifted his head, watching as his lieutenant sat down slowly on his erection, groaning at the arousing scene.

Rukia let out a soft cry as she took all of Jyuushiro's length inside of her.

The Kuchiki bounced slowly, making her Captain feel as if he had never witnessed a more sexually appealing sight in his long life.

Jyuushiro let out loud cries, thrusting up weakly to meet her bounces. He raised his hands and held Rukia's hips, helping her with her actions.

Again, Jyuushiro hadn't lasted long, and his release felt like an explosion. Rukia let out a loud whimper and dug her nails into the frail man's stomach as she felt her own orgasm hit her.

Rukia laid down against Jyuushiro's side, snuggling in close. The pale man turned and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on the girl's chest.

"I love you, Rukia..." Jyuushiro whispered as his eyes closed, falling fast asleep in exhaustion.

"I love you, too, Jyuushiro..." Rukia whispered back. "...I'm glad you let me experience this with you..."

With that said, Rukia followed her precious Captain into slumber.


End file.
